Rampage
Rampage (also known as Protoform X) is the awful result of scientific experimentation gone awry. He is a serial killer and cannibal, with an immortal spark that ensures his twisted brand of horror and misery will live on as long as he does (forever, presumably). Rampage detects and draws strength from the emotions of others, literally feeding on the pain and suffering he causes. As an unwilling conscript of the Predacons, he is contemptuous (at best) of the rest of his team, typically bored and uncooperative on missions, and he frequently sneaks off for his own purposes to try to relieve his boredom in the most cruel and horrible ways possible. Characteristics Background Dawn of Future's Past While preparing for a deep-space exploration mission, the Maximal crew of the Axalon stopped for a few weeks at a space station. Here, Rhinox helped acquire a mysterious complement to their cargo, a very large protoform branded with an X. The Axalon was ordered to dispose of "Protoform X" on a barren moon somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant. However, before its captain, Optimus Primal, was able to explain the circumstances fully to his crew, they were suddenly under even newer orders to pursue a stolen Predacon ship, the Darksyde. Subsequently, the Axalon followed the Darksyde through a transwarp portal and crash-landed on a mysterious planet. Protoform X Protoform X was a Maximal experiment to recreate Starscream’s mutant, immortal spark. Though arguably successful in this regard, the creation was unstable. In point of fact, he was criminally insane. He was held at Colony Omnicron, but soon escaped, killing all of its inhabitants save a lone security officer, Depth Charge. After four stellar cycles of chasing the killer, Depth Charge finally captured him and brought him back to Cybertron - but not before Protoform X destroyed Starbase Rugby and devoured an unknown number of the inhabitants. Rather than destroy him, the Council of Maximal Elders had Protoform X placed into a stasis pod aboard an exploration vessel, the Axalon. They instructed its commander, Optimus Primal, to dump him on some barren world in deep space. Protoform X was among the stasis pods jettisoned by Optimus when the Axalon was damaged by Megatron’s Predacons, and only fell out of orbit far into the Beast Wars. Battle near his stasis pod shocked him into activation, and he promptly set out to terrorize all nearby Transformers, rending Tarantulas limb from limb and stalking Blackarachnia, Silverbolt, Aelita, and Justin. (All right, whose bright idea was it to allow the homicidal maniac to keep his weapons!?) X seemed unstoppable at first, but when one of Silverbolt's missiles and Justin’s arm mounted laser cannons jammed his tank treads as he climbed up a mountainside, he lost his grip and tumbled down the rock face in pieces. As Protoform X lay immobilized, Megatron arrived and, using a blade of pure energon, removed a portion of his indestructible spark. Megatron then had him brought back to the Predacon base and repaired. When X attempted to turn his weapons on his "savior", Megatron revealed that he held half of X's spark in a special cage lined with energon crystals, allowing him to torture the beast at will. Megatron thus welcomed him into the Predacon fold, dubbing him "Rampage". Personality Think Hannibal Lector with a leash on his life, and a buttload of weapons. He is a serial killer and cannibal, with an immortal spark that ensures his twisted brand of horror and misery will live on as long as he does (forever, presumably). Rampage detects and draws strength from the emotions of others, literally feeding on the pain and suffering he causes. As an unwilling conscript of the Predacons, he is contemptuous (at best) of the rest of his team, typically bored and uncooperative on missions, and he frequently sneaks off for his own purposes to try to relieve his boredom in the most cruel and horrible ways possible. Appearance Robot Beast His beast mode is a mechanical Transmetal king crab. Skills/Abilities Gallery Voice Actor Campbell Lane Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Predacons